


~Sexting Poetry~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub sexting (Misha does most of it), Fluffy sexting kinda, Jared is concerned, Jensen POV, Jensen enjoys the teasing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Misha likes to tease, Sexting, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is at a work-related meeting and Misha is waiting at home, so he decides to tease his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Sexting Poetry~

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! 
> 
> This was inspired by Jensen's words complimenting Misha's amazing 'texting' skills. Wink wink~ 
> 
> Happy reading and enjoy :D

**~Sexting Poetry~**

Jensen has been stuck at this tedious work-related meeting, discussing the first episode of season 12 almost all day long when he just wanted to go home and sleep. Jared was sitting next to him no less bored or excited. He loved his job and the crew and the show, but writers sometimes were a pain in the ass when they couldn't agree on something and instead bickered like kindergarteners. At this point, he was trying very hard not to let his eyelids close and his face fall against the mahogany table. He was hungry for real food not snacks, and the water had gone lukewarm. A trip to the bathroom sounded mighty appealing if only to splash some cold water on his face and stretch his legs. His butt had also begun to complain at being sat on for such a long time.

He didn't even know why Andrew and the others wanted Jared and him here. They were actors not writers, and yes they contributed ideas and their opinions were often taken into consideration but it wasn't fair that Mark was home with his family back in England and Misha... Well, Mish was back at the apartment taking it easy. His sleep muddled brain had decided it has had enough and without permission started to drown out all the voices in the conference room. Jensen exchanged a conspiratorial look with his best friend and the tiny quirk on thin lips told him he wasn't the only one suffering through this meeting.

Jensen didn't even know when he had let sleep almost snatched him completely, but a kick to his calf startled him awake. His disoriented eyes flitted around as if a kite on a windy day and his heart sledgehammered against his chest so fast it felt as if it was trying to burst through it. Thanks goodness no one else other than Jared noticed his probably minute long nap, and after feeling a bit more calm he gave the giant next to him a grateful look. His friend shrugged his shoulders and using his long hair as a cover he started making faces at Jensen. He was so tempted to reciprocate but he didn't have luscious locks to hide his face. So he covered his mouth with his left hand, tilted his face down and focused his weary eyes on the papers in front of him. Yet Jared persisted because he knew what faces to make to pull Jensen's attention back to him.

When his friend had got his fill on clowning around, he leaned back against his chair and tried to concentrate on the never ending conversation going on. But his attention was soon yanked away by the vibration of his cell inside one of the front pockets of his black jeans. His brow furrowed as he reach for it; he was sure it wasn't Danneel because she knew he was at a meeting and he has spoken to her this morning. His parents never texted and he had spoken with his brother and sister yesterday. So that leaves one person, the only person in his life who wouldn't think twice before texting him during a meeting. And even before he saw the text, he was immensely thankful for the distraction. It meant Misha was thinking about him and the thought of it made a billow of warmth surge through him and renew his energy a bit.

Cell in hand, he quickly swiped the screen and tapped on the text. From the corner of his eyes he could see curiosity clearly painted in hazel eyes, but he wasn't about to let Jared peek at his private and sometimes not very holy conversations with his lover. So much to his amusement and to his friend's annoyance he turned the phone away from his prying eyes but kept it inconspicuously hidden under the table. And he was glad he did because he didn't want his friend to know of his plans for the night and what was waiting for him at home.

_'Your clothes are coming off the moment you get home.'_

As his eyes drank the words, he felt his skin prickle. But he didn't have much time to recuperate before another text came in.

_'I am already naked and my dick is aching for you.'_

Holy shit! He was trying to keep his face schooled into a nonchalant expression but it was getting unbearably hot all of a sudden.

_'The bed sheets smell like you and the thought of us tangled together make me missed you even more. My hands yearn for your skin.'_

Dammit! How was he supposed to keep it together when this bastard goes from titillating words to sap extraordinaire in a split second?!

_'I will take you to bed and I will take my time carefully weaving the red silk rope I just bought into a turtle-shell pattern over your upper body.'_

At the thought, a groan almost ripped from his chest and he had to fake a cough just to hide his pleasure. Jared threw him a quizzical look mixed with a bit of worry, but he just dismissed it with a croaky "I'm fine." The others paused for a bit, but as soon as his cough fit subsided they resumed their bickering. Quickly enough another text made the phone vibrate.

_'I think I will also like to try a crotch rope...would you like that Jen?'_

He practically inhaled an entire bottle of water without stopping to breathe. When he was done, he set the bottle down on the table and gave his friend a quick reassuring glance. Jared's expression was etched with questions but Jensen couldn't hold his gaze. How could he when Misha had stirred all kinds of sinful thoughts in his mind?

God, he really wish he could teleport home. As if on queue and to his further flusterment another message demanded his attention.

_'I think you will enjoy the pressure of the silk against your skin, the feel of it as it brands your pale skin...And after I unwrap you like the gift you are, I'll let my tongue trace the shape of that pattern on your skin.'_

Jesus fucking Christ, his pants definitely felt too snug now and all he could do was gulp down the whine bubbling in his chest and move awkwardly in his seat. He also tried to ignore Jared's insistent stare. Nosy moose.

_'Your eyes, I can practically see them wild and lust veiled. The green in them only a thin circle around those precious dilated irises. I wonder how long it will take my fingertips tracing the lines of your wanton body to make your skin as crimson as the rope.'_

And because his body was a rebellious motherfucker and apparently didn't have any problems getting excited in public, his cock twitched and strained against his zipper. His hand flew to snatch another bottle of water so he could quench the flames licking his cheeks scarlet.

Jared turned his face to him and mouthed, "You okay?" And at his sincere concern Jensen felt a pang of guilt poke at his heart. But he wasn't about to explain the reason for his odd behavior.

"I'm fine, just-just wanna go home. I'm tired," he whispered not really looking at his friend.

Jensen did noticed inquisitive eyes glimpse at his phone and he knew what Jared wanted to ask but he was once again saved or most probably doomed by another text. His heart was a mess of contradictions; excitement and nervousness, pirouettes and stuttered trots swelled it almost to the point of imploding.

_'I can clearly picture those lovely freckled cheeks tinted a dark shade of pink. Your dick swollen and pre-come pulsing in small droplets from your sensitive slit. How naughty of you, Jackles. What would everyone in that room think if they knew the promise of bondage makes your cock hard and your ass twitch?'_

The phone in his right hand almost ends up on the floor if his left hand didn't reach quick enough to catch it. Of course that meant he had let go of the water bottle, which fell to the floor and made a mess of the beige carpet. That drew unwanted attention to him and shit fucking dammit he needs to calm the hell down. Immediately he bend down in his chair and grabbed the empty bottle. Jared have him a handful of paper towels he got from God knows where and he proceeded to pad the spot. The pointed look hazel gave him after he had straightened in his seat told Jensen that his friend wasn't buying the excuse for his strange behavior. But he ignored Jared's eyes and gave him what he hoped was a smile.

Jared shook his head at his failed attempt, but it wasn't disapproving or upset, it was more like in a knowing kind of way. Maybe his friend was more perceptive than he thought. Yet he didn't want to think to too much about it; he didn't want the knowledge that his best friend suspected what was going on. He should probably turn off his phone, but his unapologetic desire and the logical part of him were engaged in a stubborn battle. The finger hovering over the power button was halted by another text.

_'My lips are eager to color red the inside of your thighs with their devotion. The tip of my tongue hungers for the pert nubs framed by the silk red rope. But as much as you enjoy the sensation of my tongue flicking and coiling around your nipples, what you always beg for are my teeth playing with them. Isn't that right J? I bet your cock is so stiff it hurts.'_

Oh my fucking God! He was certain now that his lover was trying to make him come in his pants or arouse him until he died of blue balls. Misha has always been relentless on his teasing, but he always delivered.

_'You are exquisite from head to toe; beautiful inside and out, but what has been the center of my fantasies today have been your masterfully sculpted lips. I will pour my adoration for you into your body through my lips. I will kiss you until your lips are bruised, tingling and florid. What you think of my plans Jen?'_

Misha didn't expect an answer because he didn't need it; he knew what his impassioned words were doing to Jensen and of the conflagration burning at the pit of his belly. The only thing he could do was scoot down a bit in his chair and crossed his mildly trembling legs at the ankles. At this point, he didn't chance a look at his friend and kept glazed over eyes on the papers in front of him.

_'You will writhe, moans and beg, your toes will curl and your fingers will clutch desperately at the sheets; you will also arch your hips and the rope will imprint my love on your skin as you move with the force of your desire. You always melt at the touch of my fingertips drawing nonsense symbols on your flesh. My gaze wandering through your body and boring at your eyes never fail to fan the flames of your lust. What do you want, Jensen?'_

Jensen was on board with all of Misha's plans and could hardly form a thought with all the stimulating images beckoning him. He took another drink of water to tamp down the firestorm coursing through his veins, and prayed this torturous meeting will end soon. Jensen didn't know how much longer he could keep his cock under control. Of course the water flowing down his throat evaporated as soon as another text lighted up the screen.

_'What do you want, J? Do you want my fingernails to leave tracks of delicate red lines on your flanks and legs? Or on your flushed chest? Maybe you want something more intense, like the feel of my fingers leaving bruising marks on the feverish skin of your hips? You like those don't you? You relish on how those rough touches make your body ache; you take pleasure knowing I have engraved my affections on your skin. And you enjoy staring at them, smiling deliriously as you brush them with your finger pads. You feel satisfaction at knowing you're mine.'_

Hell yeah he does! He wants everything and nothing less, specially now that they are on vacation from work and he doesn't have to worry about anyone from the crew or his co-workers catching him changing his clothes. Sweat has now pooled at the small of his back and under his chin; he could feel it blanketing his back, forehead and the column of his neck. The cool air from the AC was failing at keeping him from succumbing to the fire devouring his insides. He should ignore the texts and concentrate on work, but he should have known that Misha wouldn't allow it.

_'It occurred to me that maybe I should sing for you while I grind our erection together in a slow roll of hips and my hands pull at your hair in that way you favor the most. The pull of it at the edge of too much but not quite enough. My voice of course will be low and raspy, victim of your broken moans and gasps. I will lick the shell of your ear and let my teeth pull at your earlobe. I am feeling generous today, so if you beg nicely I will do anything you want.'_

At those words his cock pulsed a fresh batch of pre-come and his hand tightened around his phone. He felt a surge of heat run fleet-footed from the soles of his feet to his scorching cheeks. He grabbed the bottle of water and downed almost all of it in one gulp. A hand on his right upper arm tugged his attention back to the meeting. Jared's pinched brows sobered him up a bit. But he just shook his head at his friend and let his eyes move around the room. Fuck! No, nope bad choice of words.

_'Your body must be coated with a thin sheen of sweat. I love the smell of you during our coupling; its thick and dark, heavy with raw want and oh so pure. Your clothes must feel uncomfortable clinging to your skin. Being naked is so much better, right? You like to feel the cool air caress your sweat slicked skin. But it's my tongue lapping at your flesh that would spread goosebumps all over your body; its my lips sucking and nipping at the bend of your neck that would make you chant my name. At that point your eyes are waterlogged and lust blown; your arms fighting the rope and unable to control the urge to loop them around my neck.'_

A sneaky chill journeyed up his spine and he forcefully swallowed down the moans dancing around his vocal cords. His left hand held onto his knee for dear life and in vain he tried to listen to the voices in the room. He should turn off his phone, that would put a momentary end the teasing, yet the most honest part of him deny him.

_'But those things aren't enough for you, right? I know you need more. I might straddle face and let you milk my cock. Would you like that Jen? Those plump lips of yours closed around my dick always make for a breathtaking sight. I know you like the taste of my come in your mouth, and also how you like to kiss me possessively afterwards. Should I come down your throat or watercolor you face with it? Which do you prefer today Jensen? I am letting you choose.'_

Flippity fucking fuck! And probably he should stop saying that and-and think about numbers or count sheep, oh no wait, that's for falling asleep, um, he was thoroughly awake now and at the end of his rope. Nope, no thinking about ropes... Let's sing something, oh crap, even singing has been tainted by Misha's dirty talking. Before he could try to regain a sliver of his bearing back his cell buzzed again.

_'One of the things I enjoy the most is swallowing down your mighty staff J... Your chest heaves with ragged breaths when my tongue swirls and flicks around the head of your cock. You fight the rope to arch your back as the tip of my tongue teases your hypersensitive slit and reward me with countless beads of your sumptuous honey. I will let my teeth scrape down your shaft while my fingers massage your drawn up balls.'_

Now his boxers were uncomfortably wet and sticky, and self-consciously he pulled down his sweat dampened black t-shirt. Thank goodness Jared has decided to jump into the conversation with the writers. Jensen was thankful for the small blessing. He raked his fingers through his hair and wasn't surprised to find out it was somewhat sweat-matted. A grimace contoured his lips as he pulled his hand away from his hair and splayed it on his taut thigh. His right hand once again tickled with the vibrations of a text.

_'One of my favorite sights are your bow legs spread open wide for me, because I see it as an offering to me. As soon as I put the pillow under your hips you always cant them at me, a seduction attempt I reward by slapping the back of your thighs. You could almost come from the stinging sensation in your skin. You always call my name with such a wrecked voice as tears travel down your face and a combination of a whine and a moan sprints out of your mouth. My hands and mouth will stop servicing your dick or nipples as their attention will be focus on the pink rapacious entrance tempting me to savor it.'_

"Sorry I dragged you out here today guys and that it took so long for us to agree on things, but thanks to our combined effort I think season 12 will keep the fans glued to their screens every Thursday night."

Andrew's enthusiastic voice despite the weary look in his eyes rooted him to the present moment. And a twinge of guilt once again stab his heart because he had stop paying attention to the ongoing discussion about 20 minutes ago. Nevertheless, he smiled and nodded when it was appropriate and shook hands and exchanged goodbyes. He was sure that the pressure on his cock as he leaned against the table while he made polite conversation with the other writers wasn't such a good idea. It hurt and he could hardly stand straight. During all that he held his cell in a deadly grip, and once almost everyone had left the room his eyes went back for the small screen.

_'I will give you the rimming of your life when I am done lavishing you will all the aforementioned loving gestures. I known your tight walls have been itching to have my fingers thrust and scissor inside the divine wetness of your heat. I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue.'_

Jensen's breath hitched and his cock strained even more if that was even possible. He was now skirting the line of pain and pleasure; every part of him from the marrow of his bones to every inch of skin was ablaze and screaming with want. Jensen needed to get home; he needed like air and water and food what his lover was offering. But first he needed to calm his heart and normalize his breathing.

"Dude, what the hell is going on with you? For the last 25 minutes you have been acting weird. You're all red and short of breath, are you coming down with a cold or something?" The concern on Jared's voice made him feel even more guilty, but he didn't know how his voice will sound after the Misha-effect. So he cleared his throat, quaffed some more water, and then spoke.

"I'm fine man." He was so relieved his voice wasn't as affected as his body was. It was difficult to hold his friend's worry-ridden gaze but he had to if he wanted to assure Jared he was fine.

Jared didn't answer for a few long seconds, but whatever he have seen in his eyes must have convinced him more than Jensen's words did.

"Was that Misha texting you?"

"Yeah."

"Do I want to know what he was texting?' Jared asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes, but at the same time something akin to embarrassment colored his expression. But before Jensen could react, his best friend uttered, "You know what, forget I asked that, though I think I have an idea and now I wish I could bleach my brain."

Jensen's face felt like a leaf caught on fire as a nervous laugh boomed out of his chest. At least Jared had the decency to blush and break eye contact.

"Let's forget about this conversation and let's go home. We're finally free and I don't want to see this conference room for a few weeks," his friend said as he clasped him on the shoulder.

As he was about to rise to his feet the buzz of another text made his heart gallop. "Go ahead first. See you tomorrow at the airport." He slapped his friend's back and flashed him his award winning smile. Jared shook his head fondly, long locks moving with the action, and then lifted his hand in a wave.

Once alone, he didn't waste any time and hastily typed a text.

_'I hate you so much, you sadistic asshole.'_

Jensen kept his phone in hand because Misha was surprisingly fast at typing. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room and towards a table brimming with water bottles, juices, and snacks. Jensen wasn't hungry, at least not for food. The water he was drinking ended up splattered all over the table, and a cough fit immediately followed when he read Misha's reply.

_'I am not sadistic. I am merely telling you what awaits you when you get home. Also, that wasn't what you said last night as you were bouncing on "my juicy cock'"as you called it and was desperately crying "keep going Mish, don't stop, fuck me harder, I want to feel it for days."'_

After the cough had ceased, he took a lungful of air and let it out slowly. Then he proceed to clean the mess he had made and hoped concentrating on the boring task would deflate a bit his raging hard-on. But no, of course his plan wouldn't be successful; not when Mish was hell-bent on torturing him. When he next set his eyes upon the screen expecting a witty reply, he was left thunderstruck by the image instinctively making his mouth water.

A picture of Misha's fully erect dick resting against his stomach, the head of it gleaming with pre-come and one of his hands wrapped around the shaft.

The accompanying message read:

_'We miss you. Come home soon and I will make sure to take care of you so well that you will have to walk with your knees more than 1ft. from each other.'_

That's how he ended up ass first on the conference floor. His body thrummed with desire and love, want and need; his blood boiled and his legs felt boneless. He was grateful no one was around to see him. How would he explain this undignified state?

But the better question was, **how was he supposed to get home without getting into an accident?!**

 

Fin~

 


End file.
